Unexplained Jealousy
by thaikeroppi
Summary: Tenten and Neji are together on a mission! Sounds romantic, right? What if there is a princess who will do anything to get her way, or person, in that case, Neji...
1. The Mission

The white-eyed prodigy stared at the piece of paper before him. "I have to escort a princess to her kingdom with Tenten? Tsunade-sama, I really don't see the point in her coming along with me. I am very capable on this type of mission alone." "Ah, yes, but there are highly advanced ninjas who are after the princess. Also, Tenten can protect your blind spot in battle, if it occurs." Neji grunted. He hated being reminded about his blind spot. "You will start tomorrow, at noon. You may go now."

When Neji left the hokage's office, Gai popped up from behind a large plant. "Oh, I can't wait until Tenten, our flower, melts the heart of the cold Neji and fall in love!" Gai exclaimed. "Yes, I can't wait too! I think that Tintin is great for Neji!" Hiashi said popping up from behind another plant. He giggled, which very much freaked out Tsunade and Gai. "It's Tenten, Hiashi." Tsunade told Hiashi. "Oh, okay. Tonton it is!" Tsunade sweatdropped. "Okay…so do we have it all covered?" "Hai Tsunade-sama!" Gai and Hiashi said. Hiashi giggled again. "You are going to have to get used to hearing him like that." Gai whispered to Tsunade.

Tenten was packing her things needed for the mission. 'I can't wait until tomorrow! It's just going to be me and Neji…and the princess. Do I still have feelings for Neji? No, that can't be, I already got over him a long time ago…didn't I?'

Tenten woke up the next morning. She looked at her alarm clock. It read 11:45. "…Oh SHIT! I have only fifteen minutes until I go on my mission!" What happened? She set her alarm clock for 11:00 yesterday. She looked at the alarm clock. It was on the floor. "Oh, I'm so stupid!"

_The alarm clock rang at 11:00. "No, just one more minute…" It still rang, and Tenten soon became pissed off. She threw her alarm clock to the other side of the room…_

"Thank goodness it didn't break like the other ones!"

Tenten ran to Konoha's gates. She saw Neji, almost ready to leave. "Matte! Neji wait!" Neji turned around and Tenten tripped on a rock and fell. On...top…of…Neji… They stayed at that position for a few seconds. Then Tenten realized that she was on top of him and jumped off. "Gomen-nasai! Djoube ka ne?" Tenten was flushed to the max. "It takes more than that to hurt me." Neji was a bit pink as well. "Oh… right. So shall we go now?" Neji gave her an 'are you stupid look' and said sarcastically, "No, we're going to wait until tomorrow." "Geez, sorry. I wonder who woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning." She muttered the last part, but Neji still heard her. "When are Kakashi and Gai going to arrive with the princess?" "I don't know." Neji said. "Gee, for a genius, that was a retarded answer." Neji glared at her as Tenten giggled. 'I hope they come soon, or I'm going to kill Tenten.' Neji thought.

Gai and Kakashi were under the bush with the princess. "Ha! You see, Tenten was going to trip on that rock that I placed!" Gai said to Kakashi. Kakashi ignored Gai. The princess was staring at Neji and Tenten, wait, no, that was the wrong choice of words. She was gazing at him lovingly while glaring at Tenten was a better choice of words to describe her actions. "So, we should reveal ourselves right now, shouldn't we?" "Yep." "Curse you Kakashi, with your hip and cool slang!"

Kuso, we have been waiting for fifteen minutes already, and I am on the verge of killing Tenten! "Hey Neji, did you know that your hair makes you look like a girl? It's still sexy though!" The princess huffed. What a stupid girl, the princess thought. 'He would never go out with a girl like you. You're not his type. I, on the other hand, am the perfect example of a girl he might go out with.' "Old silvered-haired guy, shouldn't we reveal ourselves by now." 'And see as the hot white-eyed dude drool at my perfect, slim body'

"Neji, please calm down. I-I didn't mean all of the things that I said. Your hair doesn't make you look like a girl, or a gay! It looks, um… very traditional!" "I think that you should stop fighting now that our guest is here." Neji and Tenten turned around. There stood Kakashi, Gai, and an unfamiliar girl. "Neji, Tenten, do not let your youth be diminished by this unyouthful fighting!" "Shut up Gai, now where were we? Oh yeah, you guys have to escort her to her kingdom, which is in the Sand Country. Her name is…um, what was her name again?" Tenten and Neji sweatdropped. "My name, which some people(glare at Kakashi) can't remember is Princess Kaliya. (A/N: My creation!) I hope you two can remember, especially the white-eyed hottie…" Neji looked away in disgust, while Tenten looked furious. "By the way, what is your name?" "My name is Tenten," she growled. "No, I meant the other one." Tenten's scowl deepened more, if that was possible. "Neji," he replied calmly. There was tension in the air between Tenten and Kaliya. "Um…you guys can leave now…," Kakashi said, a little fearful of what might happen.

'I hope Tenten doesn't get in a fight with Kaliya, because Kaliya has a secret bloodline, and Tenten is, well, sort of weak...' "What, you think I'm weak!" Tenten exclaimed angered. 'Oh, shit, he said it in his mind and now that he knows that I read his mind, my secret might slip out. "Um…nothing," Tenten said. 'I better shut up or I'll be found out.' Kaliya was contemplating things.

'Hmm…maybe that annoying wench has a secret…a lot like me!'

A/N: Hope you liked my story:D Anyways, what should Kaliya call Neji? Also, this is important: REVIEW! You have to because this is my first story and I don't know if it is good. I won't continue if you don't review! Also, if you don't review, I'll get Neji to get a machine gun and shoot you all! Mwah ha ha ha! Nah, just kidding…or am I?


	2. Problems

Before we start the next chapter, let's thank all of the people who DID review:

aubrey-coffin

twilightwing

sasukeluver101

Tayume

Seshy101

nefaith

.Rainmoon.

scharlo

For the rest of you guys who didn't review, beware, I know where you live... (evil, scary music on) Now on with the story!

"I love Neji" _talking_

**I HATE Kaliya **_Tenten's inner self_

'_Hmmm' Thinking_

"Hey Neji-ji-ji, are we going to be there soon?" Tenten glared at

Kaliya. _'What makes her think that she can nickname Neji!_'

**You go sister! Kick that ugly princess's ass! **_'Who are you?_ **I'myour inner self! Kyah! **_'Whoa, my inner self is wayyyy retarded. _**What!**

"Kaliya, where did you get the Neji's nickname from? (eyebrow twitching) "Do you watch the Power Puff Girls…oh wait, you don't because you're too poor. I bet you don't even know what a TV is." "Actually, Tenten has a TV. I know because we watched 24 together." 'Woo hoo! Way to go Neji!' Kaliya huffed. She was jealous of the knowledge that Tenten and Neji watched TV together. "Also," Tenten added, "How could you watch television? I thought that whenever somebody UGLY and RUDE would try to watch it, she would break the television before it even got started."

Neji smirked. 'Typical Tenten.'

They had been walking for two hours now, and it was getting dark. "We have to settle for the night." Neji said, looking at the sky. "Tenten, set up the tent. I will collect firewood." "Okay Neji." TenTen set to set up the tents, but a few minutes later she gasped. There were only two tents. 'Oh crap! Neji's going to get pissed off!'

When Neji got back from collecting firewood, he expected to see three tents. Instead, what he saw were TWO tents, not three. "Tenten, can you explain why there are two tents instead of three tents here?" "Well, you see, it's a funny story actually. When I set the first two tents up, I looked to see that the last tent was gone. Story done!" "How are we going to sleep then?"

Gai chuckled in the bushes. "Ha! See Kakashi, I told you that stealing one tent would cause a problem!" "Back from your piss I see?" They both heard a small giggle. "You too Hiashi, I presume."

"AArrrrggg! I told you for the last time that I don't know where it went! One second it was there, then it was gone! "Great, now how are we going to sleep?

A/N: Haha! A cliffy! This is punishment for the people who DIDN'T REVIEW! Now you just HAVE to review in order to find what happens!


	3. Problem Solved

Hi again! Sorry that the last chapter was so short:( I promise that I'll make up for it! Anyways, thank you to all the people who did review! I see that new people have reviewed me! Ha! My

threatening worked after all! Ok, starting the chappie!

Disclaimer: Damn, I haven't done this at all! No, Naruto doesn't belong to me, but it will when I rule the world!

Tenten sighed. "We're going to have to share the tents. One person could have a tent all to themselves. I personally think that the princess should have her own separate tent, because she is royalty and all. Also, I can make sure that she doesn't rape Neji when he's sleeping as well." Neji, who was drinking water, choked at that statement. Kaliya was "shocked." "I-I would never do such a thing!" 'It was like the wench could read my mind!' Kaliya thought about things. 'If I get my own tent, that slut would be with my boy toy! That can't happen!' "Ummm, Tincan, I can't sleep alone. I'm afraid of being alone with no light." "The name's Tenten!" "Yeah, whatever." Actually, Kaliya slept by herself without any light at all since she was five, but she didn't tell them that.

"Sleep with Neji, sleep with Neji!" Gai was chanting for Tenten, who now had problems since she couldn't have the original sleeping arrangements. "Hey Gai, even if…um, what's her name." "Kaliya, my cool rival!" "Right…Kaliya sleeps with Neji, we'll make sure that they don't do anything together." Hiashi giggled. "Yeah, and we will let Neji and Tenten do anything if they want to!" "What is it with Hiashi and giggling?" Gai whispered to Kakashi. "What you got a problem with it! I can hear everything you're saying. I just like to express myself in an original way!" 'Why am I stuck with two idiots?' Kakashi wondered.

Neji had a plan. "Hey, I have a plan." "Finally the genius has a plan. God, I have been doing all of the thinking for you!" "Shut up Tenten! Ok, here's my plan. We all use one tent only, so ummm…we…don't have anybody frightened?"**As if! The only person who'll be frightened is the person who is going to sleep next to Kaliya!** "Yeah, right Neji. You're the one who's frightened. You're afraid of the dark, for god's sake!" "Neji-ji-ji is!" Kaliya was astounded at that piece of information, yet envious at Tenten for knowing that little fact and not her. "Nobody gives me nicknames." Neji growled. "Yes you do Neji. Remember when I called you the platinum-eyed idiot and you never cared!" "Hn." "Okie, I'm all tired and sweaty, so I'm going to take a bath at the river." "Whatever Tincan." "Hey!" "That name suits you better." **AArrrrggg! Burn her down! Burn her down!**

Neji was taking a bath and Tenten was starting a fire when Kaliya started talking to Tenten. "You think you're so cool, huh, acting like his girlfriend, when you're nothing to him." Tenten looked up. "What did you say? I'm not his girlfriend, only his best friend. You're just jealous." "So what if I am? You're not getting my boyfriend, you stupid ugly wench." **What! Look who's talking! **_'Shut up inner me!" _**Ha! You just said shut up to yourself!** _"God, I think I'm going mental!' _Tenten growled t herself. Who said that Neji was her boyfriend! "Oh, a one-sided love, I guess. How pathetic." "What! Uh, I hate talking to you!" "You started taking to me in the first place." "AArrrrggg!"

"Woo! Go Tenten! Kaliya just got bitchslapped!" "I've got to admit it, what Tenten said was pretty clever!" Kakashi commented. "All the better for Neji's future!" Hiashi said. "Hiashi, don't giggle right now." He did it anyways.

Neji was back from his bath. He only had pants on. Both Tenten and Kaliya stopped glaring at each other and stared at Neji's perfectly built chest. **Woo! What a hottie!**Neji smirked at Tenten. "Like the view?" "What- ugh! You think that I was ogling at you!" **Yes I was! **"What else were you doing then?" Neji said sarcastically. "Go change into your sleeping clothes!"**Though I wouldn't mind you sleeping in this.**"I am in my sleeping clothes." **Woo hoo 2 points for inner Tenten! **"You're going to sleep in that!" "I don't mind." Neji and Tenten turned to Kaliya. "I've never slept with a hot guy before." Tenten grimaced when she said that. "The correct phrase is I've never slept **beside** a hot guy before!"

They were all lying in a tent, side-by-side. They were all wide-awake, not daring to go back to sleep, except for one. Tenten didn't want to go to sleep for fear that Kaliya might do something to him. Kaliya wasn't going to sleep either, because she wanted the wench to go to sleep first. Two hours passed, and finally Kaliya started to doze off. Tenten finally started to let herself go to sleep as well. "I win." She whispered before she went to sleep.

A/N: Did you like it? I personally think that I did better on this than the others. REVIEW! I have a GPS, so I really DO know where you live…so review or else…


	4. Accidents

Hi again! Now some readers are finally reviewing me! Still, there's like, 300 people who DIDN'T. I don't worry though, because I got my trusty old GPS tracking some people already. I'm not telling who, so be careful, it might just be you…Anyways, here's the chappie!

Disclaimer: Ugh, I hate doing this. I DO NOT own Naruto! God!

Neji woke up on something soft. 'So soft…wait!' He became alert but still didn't open his eyes. 'I didn't sleep on a pillow last night, so what is this?' He opened his eyes a little, to see…that he was sleeping on Kaliya's breast! Tenten woke up just then, and started screaming. "Oh my god! Neji! Did she rape you! Please tell me no! Please!" **She better not have, or'll there'll be some ass-kicking time! **Kaliya woke up from Tenten's screaming. "You bitch! Did you rape Neji!" "Shut up Tincan!" She looked down to see what was on her chest and saw Neji. "You know, if you wanted to see how soft my boobs are, you could've just asked." She added a wink with that statement. Tenten was freaking mad. You could practically see steam coming out of her nose! "Do. Not. Flirt. With. My. Teamate!She stomped out of the tent.

"Stupid Neji! He was so unyouthful that he didn't bother to get off Kaliya's breasts!" "I told everyone that we should have inserted a sensitivity chip in him when he was five, but nooo, did anyone listen?" Hiashi muttered while putting away the sensitivity chip into his pocket. Kakashi sighed. "I told everyone that he should have read Icha Icha Paradise books when he was five so he would be able to get out of these kinds of messes, but nooo, everyone didn't want him to be perverted like me. I'm not perverted!" "Hey, Hiashi, Kakashi, is Tenten supposed to be facedown like that on the ground?" "Yea-WHAT!"

Neji went outside to find Tenten and apologize for Kaliya.When he stepped out of the tent, he almost stepped on Tenten. "WTF! Tenten are you alright!" Tenten was on the floor, sleeping. 'Why is she sleeping at this hour?' He laid her on the ground nicely and packed up to begin moving again. "Tenten, wake up. We have to go now." Kaliya frowned. "Why don't you just leave her there, Neji-kun?" She called him Neji-kun now because he made it clear that he didn't want a nickname. "No way. I'll just carry her." Kaliya was practically green with envy. They set out.

Tenten woke up a half hour later. "Huh? Where am I?" **You're in heaven my sista!**"You're on my back you retard." **That must be God! **"Is that you, God?" (A/N: No offense on God!) Her eyes cleared out and she saw a back. A handsome, slightly muscular back. Neji's back, to be more detailed. "…Ahhhhhhhh!" She accidentally pushed him on the ground with her on …top. Tenten closed her eyes when they were falling, then she felt something warm and smooth on her lips.

"…Oh…my…god…is that what it really looks like…?"

A/N: Ha ha! Another cliffy. Sorry if it is waayyyyy short, but at least you got some 'action'! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!


	5. Misfortune

Hello people! God, I have to update, like, a lot! I don't mind though! Here's the next chappie! P.S. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated it! I had a MAJOR test, and writer's block!

Disclaimer: Do I have to do it? I don't own Naruto!

'Oh…my…god. Oh..my..god. Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod! I am kissing somebody. Not just anybody: the great Hyuuga Neji!' **Oh Yeah! Sista, that was a GOOD accident!**

"Oh…my…god…is that what it really looks like...?" "Yes Kakashi! True love has prevailed at last!" Hiashi giggled. "I'm going to be in charge of the wedding, and I'll have grandnephews and grandnieces, and…" Hiashi was cut off by Kakashi.

"Look, Kaliya is coming towards them! What happens if she does her secret bloodline?" Gai did the nice-guy pose. "Then we jounins will step in and take action!" "There's more to her technique than meets the eye." "Too late, she already saw them." "…What!"

Kaliya stared at those two, her eyes burning with fury and hate at Tenten. ""You…you…bitch! Get off him!" **I'm the bitch! I'm the bitch! Oh, yeah, right, and pigs fly. **

She got off Neji. "Gomen-nasai Neji. That was an accident." **A really GOOD accident!** Kaliya blew her top off just then. "An accident! An ACCIDENT! I told Neji-kun to not carry you and just leave you there asleep, but nooo, he just had to carry you, and now you're making out with him!"

"I wasn't making out with Tenten Princess Kaliya. She just fell on me…" Neji flushed a little. "That's IT! I'm cutting this crap! Hyuuga, quit calling me princess, cause' I ain't a princess! I went to all this trouble because I was assigned to kill you!"

" I was supposed to kill you because she was ordered to by the Cloud Country for revenge. It was supposed to be only you who was supposed to 'escort' me, but SHE HAD to come along. I had to try to drive her away so I could commit the murder in the Sand Country. If you dare to fight me, I must warn you, I am of Jounin level.

Suddenly, Kaliya started to change. Her eyes turned white. "I have a secret bloodline. I can copy bloodlines and use them." Tenten turned to Neji. "You will have to do a byakugan fight with Kaliya. I can protect your blind spot." "…Fine."

Kaliya and Neji were fighting. The good news was that Kaliya can not beat him, but the bad news was that he can not beat her either. They were evenly matched.

**Neji's POV **

Grr…dammit! We were evenly matched. Suddenly, though, I slipped up and she was charging at me. I had expected to feel pain, but I had felt only the splatter of someone else's blood on me.

**Kaliya's POV**

Ugh, that wench! Just when he messed up for once, she had to come and take the hit! She was still standing in front of Neji in a protective stance, even though she was bleeding terribly on her left hip. Someone had just hit her blind spot with a kunai. She looked back, scanning the area. She saw a clone. 'Kuso!' Who knew that the bitch would use Harem no jutsu. When she turned back to them, they were gone.

**Normal POV**

Neji laid Tenten on the ground, and then collapsed. They were in another part of the forest, where Kaliya couldn't find them. Neji had wasted a lot of charka fighting with Kaliya, and needed to restore it.

Tenten was just unconscious, now that Neji had treated her wound. He had blushed at the sight of Tenten's curvy hip. He only treated her wounds, and didn't dare look upper, even though he REALLY,

REALLY wanted to.

He would never take advantage of his teammate like that. He felt tired, so he took a nap.

When he awakened, Tenten was cooking dinner. "How long have you been up, Tenten?" "Oh, about 3 hours." **I only stayed up so I could cook for you! I spent, like what, two freakin' hours cooking, so you better like it! **He tried some. "It tastes good." "Why thanks!"

They ate dinner and prepared to go to sleep. They had to sleep by each other, since there was only one futon. Tenten turned away from Neji to sleep, so he couldn't see her blush, and Neji did the same. They soon fell, into slumber.

A/N: Did you like it? One thing: REVIEW! Come on please, I'm BEGGING YOU!


	6. The Truth is Out

Hi people! Sorry for the ultra late update! It's because of all of the commotion in my life because I'm going back to school! (Which sucks!) :(

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

When Tenten woke up she felt very warm. 'Hmm, that's funny; I don't remember sleeping with a blanket…

She looked at the source of heat and found a…Neji…hugging her…**Okay, let's wait…3…2…1…** "Oh my god!" **Shhh! Little lover boy's going to wake up if you keep up with the noise!**

Tenten was silent but she tried to move away. He just pulled her closer till they were practically touching each other. She turned to face him.

'He looks so peaceful sleeping…She brushed some hair that was in the way of his face. All of a sudden, Neji pulled closer as he kissed her hungrily. Tenten's eyes widened, and after a while she kissed back…

'Oh my god, that was the second kiss he gave to me! Then again, both were just accidents, so that probably doesn't count as a kiss…' **Hey, a kiss is a kiss, and he DEFINITELY kissed you two times! **

'Uh, whatever.' Tenten had finally escaped from Neji's death hold and was going to bathe in the river. When it was certain that she was gone, Neji opened his eyes, and smirked.

When Tenten was done cleaning herself, she put on her clothes and took the long way back to the camp. When she was walking here, she saw something she never wanted to see again: Kaliya.

"What do you want?" **You want a rematch! I'll just kick your butt! **Tenten spat out. Kaliya smirked. "I want to fight you without your precious Neji-kun helping you. I know he won't help you, because…" She turned around. Neji was chained to a tree.

"Neji!" Kaliya walked to Neji and licked his cheek. "You know what Neji-kun? I didn't expect you to be this good looking, so I'll have a little fun with you later."

Tenten glared at Kaliya. "Not if I can help it!" Kaliya smirked. 'She thinks that she's so strong, when she can barely land a scratch on me! I'll just use Neji's Byakugan, and it'll be over in a cinch!'

Tenten read that, and smirked back. "You think you can beat me with that Byakugan! Let me remind you who trained with Neji for YEARS and has learned its weakness."

"It has a weakness!" "Yes it does, and I am about to expose it!" Tenten threw an array of weapons, and Kaliya just used Kaiten on them. Tenten smirked. This was her chance.

When Kaliya was about to stop spinning, Tenten threw a spear at the back of Kaliya's neck, and it hit it. Kaliya collapsed. Tenten went up to her. "Who's the one now who beat her in a cinch?"

She unchained Neji and took one more look at Kaliya severely injured before fleeting back to Konoha. **Ha ha loser! (Sticks tongue out) **

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLinelineLineLineLineLineLin

**In Konoha:**

When Tenten and Neji returned to Konoha, they were greeted by their panicked teammate Lee. "Tenten, Neji, you must go to the Hokage at once!" "Ummm, okay…"

**At the Hokage's office:**

"Tenten, Neji, Kaliya was a fake!" "Umm, Hokage-sama, we already knew that." "Oh, did you know that now the Cloud is about to wage war with us for killing her then?" "Err, no…"

"Hokage-sama, they tried to kill Tenten and me! Why would they be waging war on us when they sent an assassin to kill us?" "Someone in the Cloud Country wanted to find out the secrets of the Byakugan, so they sent an assassin without the Hokage o Cloud knowing, so when you killed her, they thought that you killed her for no reason."

"Why don't you tell them then?" "We do not know her last name. If we did, we would be able to get this off our chests." Tenten looked up. "Hokage-sama, I know her last name. She was saying that she, Kaliya Matsuki, would be praised for finding out the secrets of the Byakugan for her master."

"Matsuki eh?" Tsunade looked for the family name. "Here it is! It said that he was the one who killed Hyuuga Hizashi. He wanted to obtain information about the Byakugan, but the secrets disappeared after he died." "You should call them now Hokage-sama. I'll be going now. "Ja ne!" Tenten ran out of the office.

A/N: While I was writing my other stories, I had an inspiration for this story! I hope I can update soon for this story! REVIEW! Just click the button down there! Hey, I won't update if you don't review!


	7. New Obstacles

Hi again! Please don't sue me for updating so late! Sue my school who's literally drowning me in homework! Anyways, onward with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I sniffles don't own Naruto.

Tenten was just walking up a sidewalk when she heard someone approaching her. "Tenten!" She turned around and saw Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. Ino looked at Tenten closely. "Hmmm…no sign of innocence gone…maybe things didn't go out the way I thought it would…"

Tenten turned a brilliant color of red. "WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! You think that I SLEPT with Neji!"

Ino sweatdropped. "Umm…no, it's just…that…um…something! Anyways, what happened during your mission?" Ino tried to change the subject, because she knew that if she angered Tenten, sharp pointy objects would be the end of her. Tenten flushed at the thought of the 2 kisses she and Neji shared.

"Well…we had to escort a princess but she wasn't a princess but an assassin sent to kill Neji and I killed her and now the Cloud Country wants to have revenge." Tenten said REALLY fast.

The 3 girls stared at her. 'WTF?' They all thought, even poor Hinata, who was dumbfounded along with the rest of them. "Don't WTF me! Don't you guys understand me?" **Oooohhh…you blew our cover you idiot! **"Hey, how did you know what we were thinking?" Sakura asked.

"Ummm…I have to tell the truth…" **NOOOO! Don't tell the truth!!!!! **'Shut up!!!' Tenten composed herself. The truth is…

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Neji was walking in Konoha with his guy friends. He saw Tenten with her friends and smirked. "Why are you smirking at her Hyuuga? Is it because SOMETHING happened in the mission you had with her?" Sasuke teased. (OOC)

Naruto was thinking about what Sasuke said and then a light bulb appeared on his head. "Ohhh Sasuke are you trying to hint that Neji saw Tenten and remembered some things and put on his 'just got laid smile'?" Neji turned slightly pink and glared at Sasuke.

"Yes, that's right. How troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"I didn't get 'laid' with Tenten! She is only a teammate, and means nothing to me!" Neji growled out. Sasuke smirked. This was going to be fun.

The guys then heard Tenten shouting something. "HEY! You think I SLEPT with….." Naruto had an excited face. "Who, who?!" Sasuke bonked him on the head. "Ow what was that for!" "Dobe."

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

The girls stared at Tenten in wonder. "You…like………GIRLIE THINGS!!!!!" Ino and Sakura squealed. "This is going to be so much fun! We can give you a makeover, and do your hair and nails…" "Sakura I think that's enough…" Hinata said to Sakura.

Tenten was in a daze, or seemed to be. She was actually fighting with her inner self. **Yeah! YOU like girlie stuff! **'NO I DON'T! I had to make up an excuse to cover up my mistake.' **Uh huh yeah right. (Sighs) My little Tenten is finally growing up….Maybe she will have say….20 kids with Neji….what a happy ending….**

'WTF!!! bleep bleep bleep bleep bleeeeeeeeeeeeep'

(A/N: If you want to fill in the blanks it's alright. Just needed to keep the rating the same!)

Sakura waved a hand in front of Tenten. "Hello, anybody there…..heeellllooooo?" suddenly Tenten was aware of the hand in front of her face. "What where ahh!" Her feet sent her flying towards an electrical pole. "Ahhhhh!"

Neji tried to run to her, but knew he wouldn't make it in time. He looked down in defeat.

Suddenly, when Tenten was about to hit the pole, strong, muscular hands grabbed her out of nowhere and helped her onto her feet. "Umm…thank you…" She looked up at the face of her savior.

It was a stranger. "Oh…call me Joshua, and you're welcome." He walked away casually like nothing had happened.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Neji looked pissed, no, WAY beyond pissed. Some hotshot saved Tenten, HIS Tenten!!! He would have his revenge, no matter what. Neji stormed away from the guys.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Gai (A/N: Yay I brought the weird group back!) looked horrified at the scene in front of him. Another guy NOT Neji saved Tenten!!! "Oh nnooooooo!!!!"

Hiashi looked up. "Why isn't it just great?" Kakashi sighed. "It's because that person may take Tenten away from Neji, which means NO wedding for you."

Hiashi looked at Kakashi in horror. "WHAT!!! Nooooooooo!!! I already have it planned out!!! We must save that stranger from taking Tenten away!!!!"

Gai looked back at them. "He's no stranger…..he's part of Team 10 now….. (A/N: Isn't Team 10 Neji's team?) Hiashi grabbed his long locks of hair and pulled them. "Noooooooo!!!!!!"

Sakura looked at Hiashi. (A/N: Wow she appeared out of no where...) "Is this what you have to deal with?" Kakashi and Gai nodded. "Well when me and Ino give Tenten the makeover, Neji won't be able to resist her!!!"

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

The next morning Tenten went to the sparring field. Neji was already there, and Lee was too, but there was that mysterious hot guy who had saved her as well.

She looked at him. "Why are you here?" He smiled at her. "I'm part of the team now. I used to be a hidden mist shinobi, but now I'm here." **Damn! He is FINE! You should play with him a little sister! (Winks) **'But what about Neji?' **…..**

Tenten sensed a VERY dark aura coming from Neji. "Cheer up Neji this is our new teammate. She looked at Joshua. "Sorry, please forgive my manners my name is Tenten. The moody one is Neji and the exuberant one is Lee."

"Hello my name is Joshua. Should we spar to see my level of skill against you guys?" Tenten looked at them. "Sure."

A/N: Hope you liked it! The next one might not come soon because I have SO much homework, and report after report! I can't take so many things and still write often, but this is a free time for me!! XD


	8. Rivals and Torture

Hi again! Wow I haven't updated in like, 20,000 years! LOL. Yay finally school is OVER! Well now I can update sooner since I have no life. Also, thanks for the reviews everybody! You guys are my motivation, unlike SOME PEOPLE (glares at the non-reviewers) who don't bother to tell me if they liked it or not! Well, let's get on with the story!

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Tenten played with the kunai in her hand. "Well, who do you want to fight first?" Joshua thought for a bit, then asked, "Who's the strongest?" Neji smirked and replied, "I am, but be warned, I am a prodigy."

Neji and Joshua exchanged tense stares for a few seconds until Joshua looked away. 'Hah he can't even look at me for more than a couple of seconds.' Neji thought.

**Dang you are ONE LUCKY girl! Two hot guys in front of you, and Lee hasn't even said anything yet! YES! (pumps her fist into the air) **"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Both guys and Lee looked at her in confusion. A pack of squirrels came in front of Lee in case the 'evil one with the big voice' attacks their leader.

Joshua was the first to break the silence. "Uh, Tenten? It was quiet and no one was talking…" Tenten looked down in embarrassment. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. Inner Tenten was having the time of her life laughing at Tenten's mistake.

**Ha ha ha! The guys probably think that you're crazy! Ha ha ha! Inner Neji thinks that! **'Wait, how do you know what Inner Neji is thinking, if one even exists at all?' **He's right here! Along with all of the other inners! Inner Hiashi is DA BOMB man! He's busy spinning on the table! **_'O…K…'_

Tenten was snapped back into reality when she heard a clash of weapons. Neji and Joshua were already fighting, and she was still there, standing in a daze in the middle of their fight! She ran out of their battle, and the spot where she was standing seconds ago was marked by three shuriken.

"You stupid oaf! You could have hurt Tenten!" Joshua spewed angrily at Neji. Neji did one of those 'your stupid' smirks. "I knew that she would have moved out of the way, unlike you, who BARELY KNOWS her!"

Joshua glared at Neji, who kept on smirking. Joshua took out 5 shuriken and 3 kunai out of his pouch and aimed it at Neji. Neji just used his Kaiten and deflected his attacks. Joshua smirked right then, because he moved the weapons back to Neji with his chakra strings. Neji moved away, and the shuriken just barely grazed his shoulder.

He jumped in front of Joshua, then got in his 64 point stance. He started to attack Joshua, but he soon realized that that was just a bunshin. Neji jumped away just in time to miss a Joshua with a katana in his hand. They fought until they both collapsed out of exhaustion. Lee looked on at them. "Tenten I think that we should escort them to the hospital…Tenten…?"

Lee looked around and saw…nobody. "NOOOO!!!! How am I supposed to carry BOTH of them to the hospital by myself?!!!" He heard little squeaks, then turned around to see squirrels carrying Joshua. Tears gathered in Lee's eyes. "Oh thank you my wonderful friends!!!" They then walked happily to the hospital, Lee carrying Neji and the squirrels carrying Joshua. They got many strange and confused stares and plenty of snickers on the way to the hospital.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Where did Tenten go, you may ask. Let's look back shall we?

_Tenten was snapped back into reality when she heard a clash of weapons. Neji and Joshua were already fighting, and she was still there, standing in a daze in the middle of their fight! She ran out of their battle, and the spot where she was standing seconds ago was marked by three shuriken._

"_You stupid oaf! You could have hurt Tenten!" Joshua spewed angrily at Neji. Neji did one of those 'your stupid' smirks. "I knew that she would have moved out of the way, unlike you, who BARELY KNOWS her!" Suddenly she heard some rustling in the bushes. She took out a kunai and stepped closer to the bush._

_Neji and Joshua were too occupied in their fight to notice three pairs of arms grab Tenten into the bush. Tenten gave a small shriek that no one paid attention to._

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Tenten was pissed. She was tied up on a chair in a girly room and her ass hurt from falling down into the bush. She waited for her evil and crazy captors to arrive to meet her end…

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Neji woke up to find himself in a hospital room. _'W…Where…am…I…?' _

He tried to sit up but found it impossible. Suddenly he remembered the fight he had with Joshua. He had to admit, Joshua was a very skilled fighter, almost as good as him! He heard a knock on the door, and he half-expected Tenten to walk in and give him a big hug while scolding him.

When a nurse walked in and not Tenten, Neji felt a little depressed for some unknown reason.

"I see you're awake Neji-san. Do you feel better?" Neji's heart hurt a lot because he was not hearing Tenten's sweet, melodious voice and instead he was listening to a complete stranger.

He turned to the nurse who was arranging his flowers by his bed. "Umm…" He looked at her name tag. "Kim-san, why do I still feel pain? I was given medicine already, haven't I?" Kim looked in shock when he said that. "Well Hyuuga-san, I don't understand. You were healed by Tsunade, the best medical kunoichi there ever was! How could you still feel pain?"

Neji pointed to his heart and head. "I feel like my heart is going to explode for some reason, and my mind hurts so much because I want to see someone so badly. Is this an illness?"

The nurse looked serious for a moment, then smiled gently at the poor ninja. "Yes, this is an illness, and no one had ever recovered from it." Neji's eyes widened. "But," the nurse continued. "this is a good illness, for you are turning into a man…you are..."

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Tenten sharply turned her head to a sound in the room. There were her captors, two looking positively devious and the other a little regretful and pitying.

"Why did you guys tie me up!!!?" Ino and Sakura just smirked. "Because you will run away if you're not tied up little Tenten." **Wait sisters, who are you calling little! I am older than you guys! OLDER!!!**

Hinata looked at Tenten. "Please forgive me for this Tenten-kun." Tenten looked horrified. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were approaching her with the most scariest weapons she had ever saw. "You guys wait-AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" **Oh yeah! **

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Neji looked out of the hospital room, now being able to move again. _'Why haven't you visited me Tenten? I'm sorry for whatever I might have done to upset you, but please forgive me because I can't live without you, and I know that for sure now…'_

_**Flashback: **_

"_Neji you are…lovesick…?" Neji openly gaped at her. "Who am I lovesick with, if what you're saying is true?" Kim shook her head at the youth's unknowingness. "Who do you want by your side every moment of your life? Who makes you stay up all night when she's sick or hurt? Who can't you ever live without? It hit Neji instantly who the person was. "Tenten…"_

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Sorry that it's so short, but I can't write long!!! Ha ha I DIDN'T do a cliffy for Neji, only Tenten! What awaits her? Find out next time!

Sneak Peek!

"There, was it that bad Tenten?" Tenten looked up at Ino, Sakura, and Hinata with hate-filled eyes. "I will get you for this!!!"

XP


End file.
